Opposites Attract
by NeoSerendipity
Summary: The Z Fighters never get a break. Especially Goku, Vegeta, Trunks & Piccolo. 4 new people land on Earth who appear to be neutral, but what have they brought with them from the other side of the galaxy?
1. Travellers

The A Fighters  
  
By: Andrea MacFarlane  
  
Email: neo_night_ca@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: All Dragon Ball Z characters and related places and objects are not the property of the author, but the A Fighters and assorted places and objects are. Please do not use without the permission of the author.  
  
Author's Note: Each chapter will have its own rating due to content which may include objectional words or phrases, explicit violence, and sexual practices. If you are not of a mature state please do not read the following fanfic.  
  
ATTN: This is not a Mary-Sue fanfiction, just wait for the fic to progress! ^_^  
  
Rating: G  
  
Prologue: Travellers  
  
  
  
The grass had once been blue, the water green and the sky a lovely shade of azure. Now thanks to the creature known as Atom, it was a desolate wasteland and the sky was darkened by the constant smoke from the destruction below it.  
  
The A Fighters had fought valiantly, but their numbers had soon dwindled and only four remained. The people they had vowed to protect now begged them to leave their home planet in search of more supplies, and perhaps more fighters in an effort to defeat Atom.  
  
So the remaining quartet of A Fighters set out in their ship and as they cleared the air space and gravitational pull of the world they called home, a huge explosion erupted on the surface.  
  
"Captain! The central core of Gyaku is about to implode! That explosion on the surface must have been Atom!"  
  
"Get us out of here now!" the Captain of the A Fighters cried in reply and then ordered everyone to hold onto something.  
  
Moments later the planet Gyaku imploded and it caused a shockwave that propelled the ship containing the fighters into a large black worm hole.  
  
The ship shook and the occupants were thrown about inside like jellybeans in a box. The interior of the black worm hole torn at the ship and caused heavy damages. After what was only moments it spit them back out, on the other side of the Universe!  
  
With little hope for survival without supplies, the A Fighters were forced to land on the nearest planet available to them with the right air and water, most similar to their own home world of Gyaku. The Captain of the ship typed their co-ordinates into the ships computer and it printed out the folowing statistics.  
  
...over 6.2 billion residents  
  
...7 continents  
  
...4 oceans  
  
...consensus of planet name...Earth...  
  
*End Prologue* 


	2. A Meets Z (Part 1 of 2)

The A Fighters  
  
By: Andrea MacFarlane  
  
Email: neo_night_ca@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: All Dragon Ball Z characters and related places and objects are not the property of the author, but the A Fighters and assorted places and objects are. Please do not use without the permission of the author.  
  
Author's Note: Each chapter will have its own rating due to content which may include objectional words or phrases, explicit violence, and sexual practices. If you are not of a mature state please do not read the following fanfic.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 1: A meets Z (Part 1)  
  
As they entered Earth's atmosphere it created a tail of fire around their ship because their brakes had broken during the ride through the wormhole.  
  
"Captain, my sensors indicate a rather uncomfortable landing, we've lost power to the lower thrusters, brakes are blown right off, cloaking is almost down completely, but we do have the shield still at 47% and if we focus it entirely on the front half of the ship we should be able to cushion our landing that way."  
  
The Captain nodded, "Right. Well, in case we don't make it, Chikyuu you've been an excellent navigator, Mizu your technical skills can't be surpassed, and Hanai your Armoury and Defense tactics will be sorely missed. It's been a pleasure serving with all of you."  
  
Chikyuu, being more emotional then the rest of the A Fighters leapt from her seat at the front of the ship and wrapped her arms around her Captain. "Oh, Akarui that was beautiful!"  
  
Akarui squeezed out of Chikyuu's embrace awkwardly and frowned. "Get a hold of yourself Lieutenant!" she ordered sternly before straitening her uniform and clearing her throat.  
  
As the quartet reached 15,000 ft from the surface they braced themselves for impact.  
  
KABOOM!!!!  
  
The ship landed in the middle of a large grouping of trees which also helped to cushion their blow, though they still created somewhat of a crater. The cloaking device failed upon impact and the ship was visible to the anything in eyesight.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta grumbled as his training was put at a stand still by the earthquake detector in the gravity machine. He threw open the door panting, both in irateness and exertion. "What the hell is going on out here!" he yelled as he looked around at the other assembled Z Fighters.  
  
They were all looking up into the sky where a huge billow of smoke had appeared.  
  
Piccolo frowned and turned to Goku, "Think we outta check it out Goku?"  
  
Goku nodded, "Trunks, Vegeta, you guys come with us."  
  
Trunks nodded compliently and Vegeta humphed but still followed after Goku and Piccolo as they raced into the air with his future son.  
  
***  
  
"Cough! Sound off!" Akarui ordered as she picked herself up and waved her hand to help see through the layer of dust and smoke that rose in the air.  
  
Chikyuu pushed debris off of her and rose slowly. "Chikyuu sounding off!" she called back as she blew her short blonde hair out of her eyes.  
  
A large crash sounded near the back of the ship as Mizu stumbled out from behind a caved in section of the ship blinking the dust out of her dark blue, almost black eyes. "Mizu sounding off!"  
  
After a few tense moments they heard a muffled, "Hanai sounding off!" Then a laser shot burst open a pile of wreckage and Hanai emerged, her deep violet eyes glowing with energy.  
  
Akarui sighed as she checked the computer for ship damages and it reported a moment later.  
  
...sheilds down  
  
...thruster fuel empty  
  
...brake system severely damaged  
  
...cloaking inopporative  
  
...massive hull damage  
  
...system calculations...ship unnavigable...must retain proper supplies to repair ships systems before next launch attempt  
  
Mizu looked around the shipped and tsked as she made her way towards Akarui and Chikyuu. "The computer's right Akarui, we'll need ship supplies and supplies for ourselves unless we plan on making this new planet our home."  
  
Akarui scoffed. "Are you insane? This backwards place? Have you seen the outside? What appears to be water is clear and what they take for grass is green. Also in case you didn't notice, their sky is a strange shade of blue! I'll never see this place as home. No, it will never do."  
  
Hanai scanned the area and yelled back towards Akarui from the monitors. "They're are four life forms moving towards us pretty fast Captain. What should we do?"  
  
Akarui shrugged. "Remain here, keep your power levels as low as possible and don't give them any suggestion that there are any life forms aboard our ship. Perhaps if they believe it to be merely space debris we may not have to interact with such lowly life forms as what is surely to greet us if we leave our ship."  
  
***  
  
Goku knocked on the ship's door loudly to see if anyone was inside and when there was no answer he shrugged and turned to Trunks, Piccolo, and Vegeta helplessly. "Well it doesn't look like anyone's inside guys."  
  
Vegeta shoved Goku out of the way quickly. "Your an idiot Kakarotto! You know nothing of anything!" he said as he moved to blast the door open.  
  
"Vegeta wait! We can't blast it open, what if there are people inside? We may accidentally kill them with a blast." Trunks tried to reason.  
  
Piccolo nodded, "He's right, but we can rip the door off." And with that said Piccolo and Vegeta moved forward and ripped off the ships entrance door.  
  
***  
  
"Intruder alert...Intruder alert...at the front entrance hatch...Intruder alert..." the computer whirred out as red lights began to flash.  
  
Akarui frowned and sighed in disgust. "Mizu, Chikyuu, you take the back way out and find some shelter, Hanai and I will take care of the miscreants."  
  
Hanai nodded as she hefted a bazooka type weapon underneath her arm and followed Akarui.  
  
***  
  
When the dust and smoke cleared Vegeta scowled into the darkness of the ship. "Trunks, Kakarotto, check the back, they may have an escape route. Whatever you do don't let them escape!" he ordered as he and Piccolo entered into the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Akarui lowered her power level even more and ordered Hanai to do the same as she felt two strong entities headed their way through the corridor. A moment later she spotted two people entering through the entrance hatch. Lifting her laser rifle she aimed at the head of the smallest of the two.  
  
"Halt! Step out of my ship at once trespassers!"  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo looked up at her in puzzlement before they both crossed their arms and continued to block the entrance to the ship with their large bodies.  
  
"You're the trespassers here lady, you've decided to mess with the wrong planet if you think your taking over." Piccolo said as he began to slowly power up in anger at being ordered about by this wimp and her even wimpier looking alien friend. Though he thought they were both alien, her friend just held more of an alien appeal to him. Piccolo realized he'd been spending too much time with Vegeta to allow such petty details as her red skin and some marks on her body seemed to look like scars but they glowed in the darkness, affect his judgement of what was alien. After all, to the people of Earth, he was an alien too.  
  
Hanai growled softly at the way the green skin coloured man spoke to her commanding officer, her friend. 'This simply won't do!' she thought to herself. Setting up her akoozab she aimed it at the green guy and chuckled.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" Piccolo asked as he watched her set up the mechanical contraption.  
  
"This." Hanai replied simply as she fired her ammo.  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo watched as a missile type object fired from the back of the apparent weapon in the red woman's arms. They began to chuckle because the missile seemed to be going in the wrong direction. Though their chuckles slowly died away as they noticed the two women step aside and the missile had stopped in midair.  
  
"What the he-." Piccolo muttered as a frown creased his brow. His eyes widened as he watched the missile turn in the air and come straight towards him! "Shimatta!" he cried as he took to the air, somewhat clumsily and flew as fast as he could away from the thing. He turned his head to glance back at one point in his mad flight and saw that it was following him! "Oh frikin hell!" he growled before taking drastic maneuvers to dislodge the missile from his path. He flew for a long while until he came upon a set of cliffs and he smiled as a thought crossed his mind. He flew straight at the cliff wall and turned to wait for the missile as it neared closer and closer. Just as it was about to hit him he moved faster then before and it exploded against the wall cliff.  
  
As he flew away from the destruction he grumbled incoherently about red skinned, white haired women and their contraptions.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	3. A Meets Z (Part 2 of 2)

The A Fighters  
  
By: Andrea MacFarlane  
  
Email: neo_night_ca@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: All Dragon Ball Z characters and related places and objects are not the property of the author, but the A Fighters and assorted places and objects are. Please do not use without the permission of the author.  
  
Author's Note: Each chapter will have its own rating due to content which may include objectional words or phrases, explicit violence, and sexual practices. If you are not of a mature state please do not read the following fanfic.  
  
ATTN: This is not a Mary-Sue fanfiction, just wait for the fic to progress! ^_^  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 2: A Meets Z (Part 2 of 2)  
  
  
  
At the rear of the ship Goku and trunks spotted what looked to be an escape hatch popping up. Trunks held Goku back as he was about to call out to the people emerging from the ship. Trunks just led Goku towards them and then floated above the escape hatch, looking into it as two forms began to emerge.  
  
***  
  
"Hurry up Mizu! We gotta find a safe place and then help the Captain and Hanai!" Chikyuu squeaked as Mizu started to open the escape hatch at the back of the ship.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can Chikyuu, and you can call Akarui by her name." she said as she shook her head and then pushed against the hatch ushing it all the way open and allowing for light to make the duo squint through the opening.  
  
Mizu groaned as she saw an outstretched hand reaching into the opening of the hatch. The hand was attached to a lavendar haired man with chiseled features, and a very muscular physique who smirked down at her. He grabbed a hold of her arm and yanked her through the opening without another word. He then twisted her arm behind her back and clamped a hand over her mouth and pulling her against him.  
  
Chikyuu crawled out of the hatch with a beamingly smile and as she concentrated on dusting off her uniform she said, "Wow Mizu, never seen you crawl out that fast before, we don't really need to hurry that bad....ly....." Her voice trailed off as Chikyuu caught sight of a large black boot and her gaze travelled upward. Baggy orange pants fitting, in her mind rather long legs, a dark blue sash then an orange over shirt and a dark blue undershirt fitting onto VERY large muscles, two blue wrist bands with arms crossed in front of a broad chest, and as her gaze travelled further up she recognized a puzzled expression on rather handsome features and the weirdest hairstyle she'd ever seen next to Mizu's.  
  
"Uh.....hey!"  
  
The black haired man nodded to something behind Chikyuu and she turned to find Mizu being held against her will by another man, one not as tall as the other but almost equally as large and formidable in size and musculature. Thinking on her feet Chikyuu came up with a plan as fast as she could. She turned back to the dark haired man and sauntered up to him, swaying her hips and slinging her shoulders back to portray what she believed to be her best assets.  
  
Goku looked down as the other "alien" came towards him and heat began to rise in his loins as he watched her walk. Chichi had died months ago and he knew that no other woman on Earth could ever compare to her, but...this one wasn't from Earth.  
  
Chikyuu came right up to Goku's side and placed a hand on his very large arm. "Hey sugar! What can we...I mean I....do for you?" she asked as she flirted with danger by pressing her curvaceous, yet short, body up against his much larger one. Her head reaching only up to his upper chest.  
  
Goku became red in the face as embarassment flamed his blood and attraction took hold of his loins. "I....uh...that is.....um...." he sputtered as the small, VERY atrractive woman began to move suggestively against him.  
  
Trunks watched the display and scowled, but it also made him realize the package he held in his own hands. He felt the full lips beneath his fingers as he kept his hand over the woman's mouth, she was just a few inches shorter then himself and her thing slightly muscles form flowed and curved in ways that made him think she would be a perfect fit against him if he were to- But Trunks shook his head and banished the thought pattern from his mind. He did puzzle at her hairstyle though, pointed curls in pigtails seemed to stay up of their own accord, very much like Goku and Vegeta's hair stood without much grace for movement. Trunks's arm tightened slightly around her lower torso as he got a more comfortable grip and his jacket sleeved arm felt the distinctive weight of her palm sized breasts. He lowered his arm quickly as heat pooled in his lower half and rose in his cheeks.  
  
Mizu felt the strong grip loosen slightly as the man's arm brushed lightly against the bottom of her breasts and she smiled, on one account because she knew now was the time to move, men were always so self concious about "accidentally" touching a woman that they became careless. On the other point, in some way, the touch triggered something in her core and Mizu had to use most of her willpower just to move out of the man's arms.  
  
Trunks was surprised when he felt the quick sharp jab of pain in his abdomen that could only be catagorized as an elbow blow. His grip immediately released from around the woman and he stumbled back from the blow.  
  
"Move Chikyuu!" Mizu cried and with a burst of energy she shot forward, grabbing the smaller woman's hand and flying as fast as she could away from the two men and into a surrounding forest.  
  
***  
  
"Wow Mizu, that was a little too close for comfort."  
  
Mizu sighed as she brought her energy down as low as she could and suggesting that Chikyuu do the same. "I just hope that Akarui and Hanai are alright. For now we better worry about them finding this cave. If we found it so quickly it's a good bet that they'll guess we're in here."  
  
Chikyuu frowned and pursed her lips as she thought. "Well we could cover the front of the entrance with one of your gadgets. You know that space defier you built last year? Did you bring it with you?"  
  
As she checked her belt she smiled as the small ball popped out of it's hiding place and then Mizu smashed it on the ground, a *POP* and puff of smoke later and there lay a rather large machine. Mizu picked it up with minimal dificulty and set it just at the cave entrance. Taking a capture of another place on the rock face she set it into the machine and an instant later it shot forward, hitting the entrance.  
  
Nothing appeared to have happened and Chikyuu was about to protest at the inadequacy of the machine when her ears perked up to voices and Mizu held very still just beside her.  
  
***  
  
Trunks and Goku landed exactly where the last energy reading had come from and Trunks frowned as he tried to feel where the energy had gone.  
  
"Well Trunks I'm concentrating as best I can, but I keep sensing that they're still right here. But where I'm sensing would put them right in the middle of that rockface."  
  
Trunks frowned as he looked carefully at the spot where Goku was pointing. Something didn't seem quite right about it but he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Chikyuu stared wide eyed as Goku pointed straight at Mizu and herself and was about to move when Mizu held up a hand indicating patience and calm.  
  
Trunks moved forward placing his hands on the rock surface, it was firm and solid, but for some reason he felt like it shouldn't be there. He stepped back again and scrutinzied the rockface. It was then that it caught his eye. A few meters away, the EXACT same lay of rock as was in front of him. Now he might have been mistaken, but given his gut feeling he'd say there wasn't really supposed to be rock where there was.  
  
He smiled and turned to Goku, mouthing that they were inside the rock, they'd blocked the entrance with something.  
  
Goku looked puzzled but shrugged mentally and sighed. "Well Trunks, we have to move on, we'll go help Vegeta and Piccolo with their problem first I suppose, we'll worry about the other two later."  
  
Trunks nodded and they flew away from the cave and out of sight in a matter of moments.  
  
Chikyuu sighed happily, "Wow Mizu, your brilliant!"  
  
Mizu was about to reply when she tensed, something was wrong. An instant later the large black haired man stood in front of them.  
  
"Well how about that, Trunks was right. Man Bulma will want to get a load of your machine, and how did you get it in here?"  
  
Chikyuu cried out in surprise and Mizu grabbed her hand again shooting out of the cave only to be stopped a few meters out by the lavendar haired guy.  
  
"We're not going to hurt you, I'm Goku, that's Trunks. We only want to know why your here." the tall black haired man named Goku said as he came out after them.  
  
Mizu and Chikyuu edged away from both men. "Yeah sure, like we're supposed to believe you?" Mizu asked scornfully.  
  
***  
  
Akarui smiled at the remaining man and then turned to Hanai. "Go see about Mizu and Chikyuu, I'll be along in a moment." Hanai nodded and took off in a burst of speed.  
  
Vegeta growled, this woman certainly infuriated him and he'd only just met her. Sort of. "Your not going anywhere." he said, making his voice as threatening as possible.  
  
Smiling Akarui pointed a finger at him. "Oh I hadn't planned on going anywhere, but you are." she powered up her ki and fired a pulse of energy at him, knocking him back several hundreds yards.  
  
As the blast hit Vegeta he cried out, "You biiiiiiiiiiiiitch!!!!!" and when he landed on the ground farther back then he'd intended on being blasted he growled. That woman was going down.  
  
Akarui smiled and tapped a finger to her head, disappearing one instant and the next arriving alongside Hanai at the exact spot where Mizu and Chikyuu were facing off with Goku and Trunks.  
  
Trunks turned immediately as he felt the two new powers behind himself and Goku. A tall blonde woman with short hair and a shaply body, stood beside another woman with pointed ears, very lng white hair, red skin and extra long arms.  
  
The blonde spoke first and the other two women he and Goku had managed to find made their way quickly over to the other two new women. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this little get together short. You see we need to find supplies, and you keep getting in the way. If you could see fit to gathering some food and bringing it to our ship we'll think about not destroying your planet. I am Akarui, Captain of the Endo, and Leader of the A Fighters." she pointed to each of her friends in turn as she continued. "This is Hanai, Weapons and Defense. Mizu, Techinicians Operator. Finally, Chikyuu, Navigation Engineer." each woman placed a hand on Akarui's arms as their name's were called.  
  
Akarui felt the presence of the two other men approaching fast. "As I said before we're in a hurry, so if you'll excuse you." with that said she teleported, taking Chikyuu, Mizu and Hanai with her.  
  
***  
  
They re-appeared in the middle of a marketplace somewhere in West Shinjukuu. People shoved past them and crowded around them on all sides.  
  
Akarui's breath began to become irregular and Chikyuu, Mizu and Hanai all noticed almost immediately when the energy began forming in her hands.  
  
"Uh oh...this is gonna be trouble." Chikyuu predicted before covering her ears waiting for the inevitable.  
  
*End Chapter 2* 


	4. Claustrophobia

The A Fighters  
  
By: Andrea MacFarlane  
  
Email: ama-macfarlane@rogers.com  
  
Disclaimer: All Dragon Ball Z characters and related places and objects are not the property of the author, but the A Fighters and assorted places and objects are. Please do not use without the permission of the author.  
  
Author's Note: Each chapter will have its own rating due to content which may include objectional words or phrases, explicit violence, and sexual practices. If you are not of a mature state please do not read the following fanfic.  
  
ATTN: This is not a Mary-Sue fanfiction, just wait for the fic to progress! ^_^  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 3: Claustrophobia  
  
  
Akarui tensed up as soon as the crowd pushed in around her. It was her greatest weakness and one of her greatest fears. Unwilled energy gathered in her hands and began to fire off in all directions. There was widespread panic as the people around her ran for their lives.  
  
In a matter of minutes the streets were empty and Akarui had drained a good deal of energy blasting at her fear. Mizu, Hanai and Chikyuu dragged themselves out from behind different shields.  
  
"Akarui? Are you okay? It's over now," Chikyuu explained calmly as she approached her Captain.  
  
Akarui shook her head quickly and smacked away Chikyuu's comforting hand. "Stay away from me. It's not over yet." she ordered with a bit of fear still in her system. Her hands still glowed dimly.  
  
Moving away from her friends, Akarui ran into a nearby establishment trying to escape all the people from surrounding her.  
  
***  
  
The Z Fighters had been discussing the mysterious new quartet when a major power reading buzzed through each of their senses.   
  
"What the hell..." Piccolo muttered before Goku grabbed all of them and ported to the power source. They ended up in what appeared to be an empty marketplace.  
  
"Okay, the weird-o-meter just pushed through the roof of the strange house," Goku stated as he glanced around.  
  
Piccolo grunted and nodded his head towards three figures standing in the middle of the marketplace. "I think they might know something about all of this."  
  
"Where's the fourth? Their leader," Vegeta growled as he scanned the area. "You three take care of them, I'm going for their leader."  
  
Trunks was about to object when his father shot off without so much as a by you leave. "Well, we might as well confront them again."  
  
***  
  
Hanai whirled around when she felt the presences growing closer. The three had known that the others had arrived. They'd chosen not to engage. She'd hoped they had been smart enough to do the same. She hoped the rest of the people on the planet weren't as lacking in intelligence.  
  
Raising her hand towards Piccolo, Chikyuu scowled. "You stay away from us Mr. GreenBean."  
  
Goku stifled laughter when Piccolo glared back at him. "We just want to know why your here."  
  
"We need supplies," Chikyuu replied easily before clamping a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Chikyuu! Shut your trap!" Mizu cried in exasperation. Sometimes she really wondered how Chikyuu survived because she was so boy crazy all the time.  
  
Hanai rolled her eyes and crossed her long arms in front of her. "What do you want from us? There's no reason for you to continue to follow us like this."  
  
Trunks stared at the red skinned woman. "You've gotta be kidding?! Look at the damage all of you just caused!"  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Akarui sat in the middle of the store where she'd cleared a good space for herself. She had her head cradled in her hands and was trying to breath steadily in order to calm her nerves.   
  
Without warning two powerful arms wrapped themselves around her from behind, effectively binding her arms to her sides.  
  
"Ha! Gotcha you little wretch. I'll teach you to fire at the Prince of Saiya-jins!"  
  
Akarui's exercises had just had their results thrown out the window. She began to hyperventilate immediately and her hands began to glow furiously as more energy charged up.  
  
"Let go of me right now. You don't know what your doing," she cautioned.  
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing woman. Your the one who..." at that moment Vegeta realized that something was very wrong. He could feel the power build up and he smelt the fear emmanating off of her. The strange thing was, it wasn't fear of him.  
  
"What the hell are you do-"  
  
KABOOM!!!  
  
Outside the store six heads whirled around to find an incinerated building with two figures in the center.   
  
"Akarui!"  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta had released his hold of the Captain and she'd fallen to the ground before scrambling away from him and closing her eyes tightly. She tried breathing slowly again and as her team mates came closer she held up a hand to keep them back. A few moments later she stood again and nodded. She had her fear under control.  
  
"What the hell was that? I don't call that just wanting supplies! I think you just attacked him!" Trunks yelled with uncontained rage.  
  
Mizu walked away from the A Fighters, stood directly in front of Trunks and slapped him.  
  
*THWAK*  
  
"You know nothing of what just happened. She was provoked, it's the only explanation for her expending that much power," Mizu stated with an anger edged voice.  
  
Turning to his father Trunks looked for answer but the Saiyan-jin Prince refused to look at his son.  
  
Piccolo shook his head. Things were getting out of hand and he could here the police sirens approaching.  
  
"It's time to take this elsewhere. I suggest Capsule Corp. as a neutral ground," he suggested before looking to Akarui for confirmation.  
  
Akarui nodded pointedly at Hanai.  
  
Sighing heavily Hanai moved to look at Piccolo. "Agreed."  
  
With that said, all the fighters took flight and headed for Capsule Corp.  
  
***  
  
"Akarui?"  
  
"Yes, Chikyuu?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Akarui nodded with a slight smile. Chikyuu was always the first to offer comfort. It was one of her endearing qualities.  
  
Hanai flew behind Akarui, she was silent. Most likely contemplating the best strategy to use to get these life forms to give them what they needed.  
  
Recalling what had happened Akarui turned to her right where Mizu was stationed.   
  
"Why did you hit him?"  
  
Mizu had been caught off gaurd by the question and stopped in mid flight. She blinked several times and then frowned as she answered.  
  
"It just felt like the proper response."  
  
"Hey, what's the hold up?" Trunks called back from up ahead where the four Z Fighters had realized they'd lost their "guests".  
  
The A Fighters sighed in unison as they looked at each other and continued on without giving a verbal response.  
  
*End Chapter 3* 


End file.
